


Full

by mjnkrypt16



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Creampie, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjnkrypt16/pseuds/mjnkrypt16
Summary: Hoseok wants, no - needs to be full. And there is only one person who can fill him properly.





	Full

Hoseok and Hyunwoo were notorious for their love for food. Their desire to be full. Where most of their friends could go grocery shopping every other week, the pair had to go once, maybe twice, a week. But Hoseok liked to be full in ways different than Hyunwoo.   
He liked the warm, tight feeling of someone else filling him up. He liked the weight in his stomach when he moved with their release still inside him. But he especially liked when it was Hyunwoo inside of him; Hyunwoo’s cum filling his gut to the point of bursting.

It’d been a while; whether it was because they were each so busy with their own stuff, or because Hoseok actually hadn’t spoken up about his want. He was on edge. Short and snippy with most of their conversations. Hyunwoo noticed but figured it was because of stress, oblivious to the aching desire the other had. Hoseok tried dropping hints, but they all went right over Hyunwoo’s head. Or maybe Hoseok wasn’t being as obvious as he thought.   
One night, fed up with the little hints and nudges, Hoseok decided to wait up for Hyunwoo to get home. He was going to make the other acknowledge his need. He wasn’t just waiting in the arm chair in the living room, or even on the couch watching TV, no, he was waiting for Hyunwoo in Hyunwoo’s own bed. He was going to be noticed.  
As the time for Hyunwoo to come home got closer, Hoseok got more antsy, fidgeting on the bed, checking the time, checking for texts he knew weren’t there, more fidgeting. He was trying to resist the urge as long as possible, save everything for Hyunwoo, but he couldn’t help himself, he needed something, anything. He slid his gym shorts down and rubbed his own thighs. He needed to wait for Hyunwoo, he knew the other liked watching the whole process. He knew Hyunwoo enjoyed watching him from start to finish, every last second. But god, it was starting to get painful. Just a little touch wouldn’t be so bad, right? He could control himself, right?  
Wrong. Hoseok snaked his hands up and down his own thighs, staring at his throbbing cock before gently gripping it in his hand. Finally, friction, warmth. It wasn’t the warmth he craved, from whom he craved, but it was better than nothing. He let out a soft sigh at the feeling. He stroked himself slowly, telling himself in his head not to get too worked up, to save it for Hyunwoo, but it just felt so damn good to feel something.  
Soon the entire room was filled with Hoseok’s soft pants and whimpers. He stroked himself slowly and carefully, so he didn’t get too worked up before Hyunwoo got home. Hoseok closed his eyes as shaking hands traveled down his sac, taint, and finally to his needy hole. He rubbed circles around his rim, not daring to push in yet. He needed to wait for Hyunwoo.  
Waiting didn’t last long though. Soon he’d grabbed Hyunwoo’s stashed bottle of lube and poured some on his dick and in his fingers. He stroked the cool, thick clear gel along his cock as he smeared the other bit on his hole before slowly easing a finger in. Finally, something was in him, but it wasn't enough. His moans getting louder as he worked himself open with only one finger.   
Hoseok’s moans were so loud he hadn’t even noticed that the person he was so desperate for was watching from the doorway. Hyunwoo watched the younger male squirm and pleasure himself on his bed for a few moments before finally speaking up. “Hoseok… What are you doing?”  
Hoseok froze. He’d been caught, noticed. “I tried to wait. I really did..” He replied softly, a bit out of breath. He slowly slid his fingers out of himself, but stopped when Hyunwoo spoke up. “No, keep going.” Hoseok blinked up at Hyunwoo with his large doe eyes before pushing his fingers back in and continuing to work himself. Hyunwoo fully stepped into the room, dropping his bag by the desk. He moved to stand at the end of the bed and watch Hoseok from there. Knowing how to put on a good show, Hoseok’s whines got louder as he raised his hips, attempting to get his fingers deeper inside himself.  
Noticing how Hoseok wasn’t hitting the places he needed, Hyunwoo kneeled on the bed between the other’s legs. Hoseok removed his fingers with a sigh, then a moan as Hyunwoo rubbed circles around his rim, pressing on the pink flesh. He looked up at the youngers face as he pushed his middle finger in slowly. Hoseok's back arched as he moaned softly. Finally, something inside him that wasn’t his own.  
Hyunwoo fingered Hoseok for a while, switching between one and two fingers, so he didn’t get so worked up that he came. When Hyunwoo felt that Hoseok was ready he slid his fingers out, gaining a loud whine and something of a soft “No” from the other. But Hyunwoo just kissed his thigh and sat back on his heels. “Roll over. Hips up.” His voice was commanding, but soft and gentle. It sent shivers down Hoseok’s spine. How could he not do as he was told when Hyunwoo spoke like that?  
As Hoseok rolled over and laid his head on the bed, keeping his knees under him so his ass was straight up in the air, Hyunwoo pulled off his shirt and sweatpants along with his underwear. Not even bothering to aim for the hamper he tossed his clothes to the side. He kissed along Hoseok’s spine as he squeezed and spread the perfect, plump ass cheeks in front of him. Taking a quick nip of one of the cheeks, he went back to fingering Hoseok as he one handedly opened the bottle of lube and squirted a line along his cock. The cold liquid did nothing but excite him more. He knew he squirted out more than he needed, but both he and Hoseok liked the noises when there was more liquid.   
Hyunwoo slowly slid his fingers out of the whimpering male before sitting up and rubbing his cock between Hoseok’s cheeks, smearing lube everywhere. He didn’t care, and from the pining sounds from underneath him he knew Hoseok didn’t care either. He slid in, finally, but just the tip. He let out a sigh as Hoseok let out a soft, low moan. After only a few seconds Hoseok's hips pushed back, silently asking for more, and Hyunwoo happily obliged, pushing in until he bottomed out; his base pressed against Hoseok’s ass. He let out a soft airy “Fuck” as Hoseok rolled his hips, relishing in the feeling of finally, finally, being full.  
Hyunwoo stayed stagnant for a moment, trying to collect himself, but it was incredibly difficult with Hoseok grinding against him. Once he was as collected as he was going to get he rocked his hips, slow at first. Painfully slow. Hoseok whined and turned his head to look back at Hyunwoo, silently asking him to go faster, harder. Seeing Hoseok’s lidded, pleading eyes Hyunwoo knew exactly what was being asked of him. He sped up, got more rough. He held Hoseok’s hips in place as he made swift hard thrusts into him. With each moan and whine from Hoseok, Hyunwoo got more desperate to hear more. His thrusts sped up and got harder in force. Thighs slapped against thighs, hips against ass cheeks, balls against balls. The sound of skin hitting skin and the sound of lube being forced out of Hoseok’s hole mixed with heavy pants and moans.   
Hoseok loved this feeling, fullness. He love being filled with Hyunwoo. The way he stretched around Hyunwoo, the way Hyunwoo pressed deeper into him, it was invigorating. He rocked back into the other male clutching at the sheets. He was getting there, but he knew Hyunwoo wasn't even close. He needed to hold it. Hyunwoo’s thrusts got harder, harder than Hoseok was expecting, forcing his upper half against the bed more.   
Knowing the other was close Hyunwoo reached around to grip Hoseok’s cock, giving it firm strokes in time with his thrusts. Hoseok’s moans got louder and needier, egging the other on. Hyunwoo happily obliged. Thrusting harder and deeper, hitting the bundle of nerves deep inside of Hoseok. A few more thrusts and pumps later and Hoseok was whining loudly as he spilled into Hyunwoo’s hand, clenching around his cock. Hyunwoo let out something between a growl and a moan as he thrusted once more, harsh and curt, before cumming inside Hoseok.  
Hoseok moaned and all but melted into the bed. He was finally full. Finally full of Hyunwoo, what he’d wanted for weeks. Hyunwoo stayed inside Hoseok for a moment to collect himself before slowly pulling out of him. He groaned at the sight of lube and cum spilling out of Hoseok’s hole. He really had filled him. He took in the sight for a moment before grabbing a discarded tshirt from the floor wand wiping off Hoseok’s ass and thighs, encouraging a few soft giggles from the bent over male. Once he was as clean as he was going to get, Hyunwoo moved him so he was laying on his side before promptly laying next to him and pulling him close.  
“You did good, bun,” Hyunwoo spoke softly and sweetly as he praised the other and rubbed circles on his back. Hoseok giggled at the praise. “Thank you. I’m sorry I started without you.” Hyunwoo chuckled at the apology that wasn’t even necessary. “Don’t be. It was a nice thing to come home to.” Hoseok hummed as he nuzzled into Hyunwoo’s neck. “I’ll do it more often then.”

**Author's Note:**

> im a fucking disaster. yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mjnkrypt16)


End file.
